Kunimitsu Tezuka/Trivia
Character Trivia *Entrusted to become the “pillar” by Yamato, Tezuka sacrificed himself to lead Seigaku to national victory. Having completed everything he needed to do, he runs towards the dream held from his childhood. *Tezuka is very close to his grandfather as they often go fishing together. *When he has trouble with math, Tezuka asks Oishi for help. *In the official art by Konomi, Tezuka is shown winning a tournament trophy as a pro when he is 25. It also appears that he has been sponsored by Adidas. *Tezuka is shown to be so intelligent, that he is able to correct teachers. *Since Tezuka looks older than he really is, he has been mistaken for a teacher. *At the age of 10, Tezuka has climbed Switzerland's Matterhorn with his father. *Tezuka was made vice-captain of the tennis club in his second year. *Tezuka has been to Taiwan, before becoming a third year. *Tezuka had originally planned to leave for Germany during the Fall trimester, and after the Nationals Tournament. He went as far as to tell Oishi that the tournament would be his last time playing tennis in Japan. *Tezuka thinks that Shiraishi’s ability to stay calm and composed through any tough situation is what makes him scary. *Tezuka said he can think of 10 things at the same time. This included saying "Ich liebe dich" (I love you in German) while conversing with Fuji, and in turn making Fuji blush, somewhat embarrassed. *He can speak German *He just bought a pack of new mountain climbing boots and is thinking about which mountain to climb next. *Even in front of the world’s strongest, an unshakeable resolve! Even in his position as the only Asian person in the team, Tezuka doesn’t waver. He finds joy in pushing forward on the path he believes in, as he has a firm objective in his heart. *Solemn and disciplined training keeps piling up during his days as Volk’s training partner. Obediently absorbing the pro’s advice, Tezuka’s evolution is solid. *In the exhibition matches before the World Cup, Tezuka saw Fuji’s resolution right in front of his eyes. He looks forward to competing against him in the main tournament as friends and formidable enemies. *At first, people made light of Tezuka (‘There’s an Asian in the reigning German team!´), but he’s now at a level where people are being vigilant of him. Tezuka’s merits are starting to be recognised in the world. *He carries green tea powder in his bag. *Under the guidance of the strongest German team and professionals, Tezuka starts training from the beginning. It is the first step towards his dream. **Tezuka is chosen to participate in the World Cup as a German representative. He doesn’t yet know that is the beginning of his stairway to becoming a professional. Other Trivia *His grandfather Tezuka Kunikazu '''(Age 72) is old police friends with Sanada's grandfather, '''Sanada Gen'emon. The two often play Shōgi together with 99 wins and 99 losses each. *It is interesting to note that the males of the Tezuka family have their first names begin with "Kuni". Kuniharu (Tezuka's father's first name) means "fine country". Kunikazu (Tezuka's grandfather's first name) means "one country". Kunimitsu means "light country". *In the TeniPuri episodes, Tezuka is known to be a leader of Seigaku while defeating the Rudolphian, Mizuki. Also in the baseball episode, he was shown to be going back to Japan for a baseball game. But when he was about to hit the ball, his shoulder suddenly got hurt. And in the Western TeniPuri, he was a lone gunman, but he failed to bring any guns. In the TeniPuri Family episodes, Tezuka is the grandfather of the TeniPuri family, where he is paired up to Fuji, the grandmother. *It is only in the OVA, the original anime's epilogue, and fanbook 40.5 that it is stated that Tezuka would be leaving for Germany in the next Spring. *Takeshi Konomi described Tezuka as the character who he has the least in common with. Personal Information *Foot Size: 27.5 cm *Hobby: Fishing, camping, mountain climbing *Family Composition: Grandfather, Father, Mother *Father's Occupation: Company Employee (firm) *Spends Allowance On: Book Fees *Favorite Motto: The enemy exists within oneself. *Best Subject: World History *Worst Subject: None *Committee: Student Council President *Most Frequently Visited Spot at School: Library *Favorite Colors: Green or Blue *Favorite Foods: Unacha (a dish where eel is dipped and broiled in soy-based sauce with fish and kelp soup poured over it) *Favorite Movies: Famous classics regardless of whether they're Japanese or foreign *Favorite Book: Western books *Favorite Music: Classical (Beethoven) *Favorite Type: Those who give it their all in everything (It's fine if they're a little scatterbrained), A person who is energetic and serious *Favorite Date Spot: Fishing in the streams on a mountain *What he wants the most at the moment: A photo book of famous mountains in the world *Daily Routine: Writing in his journal *Dislikes/Bad at: Neglecting one's work, being idle *Skills outside of Tennis: Woodwork/Carpentry *Favorite Shoe Brand: MIZUNO (WAVE DUAK LIGHT <6K93009>) *Favorite Racquet Brand: MIZUNO (PRO LIGHT S90) *Catchphrase: Yudan sezu ni ikou or "Don't let your guard down," "Let's go without being careless" *Second Best Sport: Archery Messages to Tezuka *“Kunimitsu’s real strength hasn’t bloomed yet. Don’t overlook training your lower body, and keep accumulating more experience.” (Volk) *“Getting to play with you in the exhibition match was lucky. I found out what I had been lacking.” (Atobe) *“I should create my own guidepost… You taught me that, Tezuka. You’re always one step ahead, but I’m going to surpass you.” (Fuji) *“Kunimitsu Tezuka, you will become a great asset for the Siegmund company. I’m expecting things of you.” (Pupke) Category:Character Subpages